


Almost Music

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Sleep, marcie being a watchful albeit bored little vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movement of the woman beside her dispels those wandering thoughts, and the quiet moan that escapes her lips is far more enticing than the call of the wolves could ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Music

Cool night air filters in through the window, carrying with it the sounds and scents of the nocturnal world Marceline had grown to love over her thousand years of life; she always insisted that It be left open during the night, if only a crack. Silence unsettled her, she said. The vampire queen casts a longing glance through the frosted glass as the muffled cry of an owl rings out, and for only a moment she is tempted to join the wild creatures and bathe in moonlight, reveling in the freedom she has grown accustomed to.

 The movement of the woman beside her dispels those thoughts, and the quiet moan that escapes her lips is far more enticing than the call of the wolves could ever be.

“Bonni, you can be such a tease while you’re sleeping, I hope you know that.” Marceline sighs and shifts slightly, attempting to rid herself of her restlessness.  Why Bubblegum insisted that Marceline stay with her during the night was anyone’s guess; the vampire didn’t require sleep, and it wasn’t as if her cold, undead body, with its sharp angles and unpleasant, clammy skin was nice to snuggle up to.  Not like Bonnibel’s, with its gentle curves and soft flesh. Nonetheless, the princess was nuzzled into her shoulder, murmuring contentedly in her slumber.

Minutes pass. Marceline squirms beneath the comforter. Glob, she’d gone through this so many times before, but she’d never felt such disquiet. Perhaps it’s the crisp scent leaking in through the window. Maybe if she shut it-

A slim, strong arm locks around her waist, foiling her attempt to slip out of bed. The princess shifts closer and tangles their legs together unconsciously- or perhaps for good measure, Marceline thinks, letting out a soft, slightly irritated sigh. The most she could do was reposition herself so that she was facing the slumbering monarch.

It wasn’t creepy to watch the pink princess’s face as she slept. Nope. Not at all. It sure as hell wasn’t odd to watch her eyelids flicker as she dreamed, to observe the sudden grimaces and gradual relaxations as the vampire wondered what her girlfriend dreamed of. Her heart would have quickened if it were beating at all when a slight smile formed on those full lips.

Absent, twitching fingers nestle over the spot where she could have felt the pulse of that necessary organ. The absence of that once-comforting beat leaves her feeling, surprisingly, a little lost, as she could dimly recollect it did when she first turned.

A thousand years, and you’d think she’d get used to being dead.

Shaking her head slightly, she shifts downwards and buried her face in Bubblegum’s chest without giving the action a second thought. She shifts, letting out a discontented murmur, but soon slips back into a deeper unconsciousness. Her heart pulses against Marceline’s cheek, a slow, steady beat that promises safety, life. The throbbing is not unlike a steady bassline.

In fact, Marceline thinks as she settles herself in for the wait until dawn, it’s almost music.


End file.
